Trouble in the classroom?
by KuchikiReborn
Summary: Just a short lemon between Katarina and the beautiful bladesmaster Fiora. Alternate Universe Contains sex scene


The bell rang, signalling the end of their exhausting weaponry class which was one of the few subjects Katarina actually enjoyed. Katarina continued to practice by herself for a while, enjoying the moment by herself, or so she thought. The fencing instructor, , who was also the somewhat young headmistress of the school, had already packed up her equipment and was now walking with a stern look on her face, towards her.

"Oh crap. I can't be trouble again…" she thought, and she began hurriedly collecting her things to leave.

Unfortunately, just as she was about to open the door, called out to her.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Courteau?" she asked calmly

"To my strategy class, I'm late so I really ought to be going now" Katarina replied in an evenly calm voice.

"Is that so? I've heard that you are not as studious as you are acting now" she inquired.  
>Crap, Katarina thought.<p>

"Yeah, well if I don't get there in time I won"t even have a chance or passing" Katarina replied, though there was an evident tone of worry in her voice as her headmistress walked closer to her.

"I've heard other things Katarina" Ms Fiora said casually, "that you've been a bit naughty in fact"

What did she mean by that? Katarina thought silently, but she didn't react.

"And do you know what naughty girls need?" Ms Fiora said, she was so close now it was getting to the point where it was uncomfortable.

"Punishment." She whispered seductively in Katarina's ear.

Before she had a chance to reply, Ms Fiora pushed her against the wall and assaulted her with a flurry of passionate kisses, Katarina unwillingly let out a soft moan.

"You like it don't you, do you want more?" she asked, and Katarina shook her head, unable to speak. Surely this was against the school rules?

"Oopsie, I forgot you have no say in the nature of your punishment, Miss Courteau." She said, hearing this, Katarina struggled against her hold but her headmistress was stronger than she looked.

"Don't try to escape or scream little girl, I have deadlocked this soundproof room." She stated, then added humorously, "if you want to get out, the only way is to claim the key in my panties."

"You're sick!" Katarina spat in her face, despite her appearance and attitude, she was actually a virgin and she didn't want her first experience to be like this.

"Ooh, I see your more troublesome than you look, you need more strict punishment." Her Headmistress said with a slight tone of mock anger.

She then ripped off Katarina's black and red school tunic, and began to assault her bubble-shaped breasts, Katarina moaned involuntarily.

"Hm, you seem to be enjoying this punishment, perhaps I have to be more firm with you." Ms Fiora said, and she started biting at her nipples, which extracted a sharp squeal from Katarina, who despite the pain, seemed to be enjoying it.

"Mmm, too young for milk but still just as delicious." Miss Fiora noted nonchalantly.

"Stop… please" Katarina said, as she finally willed herself to speak.

"You have no say in this dearie, you are here under my authority, try and resist and you will definitely receive a fail in your next weaponry report." She threatened, Katarina winced, it was the only subject she was good at, she couldn't afford to come back to her parents with Cs or even Fs in all her subjects.

"Is that clear?" her Headmistress inquired sternly, Katarina nodded submissively.

"Good, the punishment shall continue then." She said.

Katarina moaned as Ms Fiora continued working on her breasts, suckling and nipping them gently. Then for some reason, Katarina decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, in a last ditch attempt to preserve her virginity.

Katarina's hand flicked out quickly, revealing a small knife (which she regularly used to fend off horny guys at school), and she slashed close to her Headmistress's neck. Ms Fiora's face only registered a short glimpse of surprise and shock as the blade came away from her neck.

But it was not aimed at her neck, rather at her shoulders, and Ms Fiora's shirt fell away, revealing a pair of strings holding her lacy bra up.

"Oh Miss Courteau, that was certainly uncalled for." Ms Fiora sighed, "That shirt was expensive, you are really asking for it now."

Her headmistress then proceeded to take off what remained of her shirt and scarf, revealing her large, heaving breasts in the fullest, and Katarina could only stare in surprise, as something in her stirred.

"You want to retaliate it seems, I will give you 3 minutes to satisfy me." Ms Fiora said seductively, "Or I will punish you more vigorously then you would ever dream."

Katarina, having no choice, leapt at her teacher, and the two fell onto one of the sparring mats that lined the gym floor.

"Aggressive aren't we dear?" Ms Fiora laughed, she was about to add something, but Katarina didn't give her the chance as she ripped off her lacy black bra, and pretty much started eating her headmistress's breasts.

"Mmm" Ms Fiora cooed, and she reached down her short skirt, and presumably started touching herself, while Katarina continued her work.

"Is this your first time Miss Courteau?" her headmistress asked, Katarina looked up from her fencing teacher's plump breasts and nodded, "ah that explains a lot, try to work on more than one area, it is not as… satisfying otherwise."

Katarina took in the advice and leaned over her headmistress's face, and started kissing her passionately, while her hand slided down between Ms Fiora's skirt and started caressing her womanhood though her panties.

"Mmmmmm, that is _much _better." Her headmistress moaned loudly, encouraged, Katarina started to explore her teacher's folds in more depth, and she realized that she was actually enjoying her 'punishment'.

Strangely, Ms Fiora started to buck and moan even louder almost as if she was in pain, and Katarina unsure if she was doing it properly, stopped.

"Miss Courteau what are you doing? I am about to climax and you stop?" Ms Fiora said angrily.

Katarina tilted her head, confused, should she continue? What was a climax?

Her teacher sighed, "Oh well, I guess it's time to change positions I guess." Ms Fiora gently rolled Katarina off her, then took off the rest of her clothes, revealing her very wet womanhood, and Katarina couldn't help but be aroused.

"We shall try a technique called scissoring." Her Headmistress told her, as she told Katarina to lie down, she positioned her mouth above Katarina's womanhood while placing hers over Katarina's own mouth.

"What we are trying to do here is satisfy both our sexual hungers at the same time, to achieve this we must be in this position, and you must lick or finger my pussy while I do the same to yours."

Pussy, what an odd term Katarina thought as she took in the information.

Suddenly, Ms Fiora started eating out her 'pussy' as she called it with no restraint, and Katarina moaned loudly.

"Have you forgotten already?" Her fencing teacher/now sexual intercourse teacher scolded, "You are supposed to pleasure me as well! Don't just lie there!"

Then she started back on her pussy, and Katarina, who was now paying full attention did the same to hers, although more gently.

"Mmm that's right, but much faster, and deeper if you can." Ms Fiora said.

Taking in the advice, Katarina's tongue began to explore her teacher's folds more deeply, and at a faster pace.

"Mmmmm you're doing great, you might be my top student in fact!" Ms Fiora said, then continued to moan loudly, as Katarina continued to work on her womanhood.

Then something in Katarina stirred, and her hips began to jerk and buck uncontrollably, something was wrong.

Her teacher did not seem to notice though, as if it were normal, as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of Katarina's womanhood.

"Headmistress Fiora… I think something is…" Katarina couldn't finish her sentence as she screamed loudly,"OH FUCK MISS FIORA!" and a clear white liquid flowed out of her, and the pleasure was indescribable.

Soon after, her headmistress's hips also began to buck, a mysterious clear liquid poured out of her womanhood right into Katarina's mouth, it had a sweet taste to it, Katarina hungrily lapped it all up.

"I will notify your strategy teacher of how you have so… actively helped me." Ms Fiora noted.

"Thankyou… It was my pleasure."

"Yes… mine too. I think that was a very productive lesson." her headmistress said contently.

"Yes, very enjoyable and educational." Katarina said truthfully, she had never experienced something like this in her life, and she wanted more.


End file.
